


A Boat Trip to Gusu

by Crimsunflower



Series: That's pretty gay but okay AU [1]
Category: Mo dao zu shi (cartoon), mo xiang tong xiu - Fandom, the untamed (tv)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Modern AU, Not Beta Read, WangXian, We Die Like Men, bi Wei WuXian, chengsang, gay panic lan wangji, huaisang and his fan, lan zhan is lan zhan, sangcheng - Freeform, slight sangcheng, wangxian take a boat ride, wei wuxian is as dumb as ever, wei ying is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsunflower/pseuds/Crimsunflower
Summary: “Keep this. As a memory. You look good in it.” Wei Wuxian had smiled and laughed, noticing the gentle red tinge on the tips of the male's ears but deciding not to read too much into it. "Awh, are you gonna miss me that much? Maybe you should come and visit Yunmeng." he'd teased, giving a rather cocky grin and laughing gently. Lan Zhan had glared at him, eyes steely. "I will not go," before stalking off and leaving a rather frosty chill behind.Wei Wuxian is as gay as ever and he's rushing to get to Lan Wangji who is expectantly waiting for him at Lotus Docklands. Yes, there is lots of gay panic from Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji in this one-shot and LOTS of reminiscing about days spent at sunny Cloud Recesses and inside the peaceful Library Pavilion. Yes, very gay indeed.This is a written part of that social media au that I am currently working on and now have over 400 parts too!! This written work is fine to be read as a one-shot but if you would like to read the actual au [That's Gay, But Okay] to gather some context, or just yell at me about MDZS/CQL or me being angsty as heck, then head over to my twitter, ughwwx.I hope you enjoy this written excerpt and I hope you have a nice day.
Relationships: Lan Wangji | Lan Zhan/Wei Wuxian | Wei Ying
Series: That's pretty gay but okay AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766875
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	A Boat Trip to Gusu

**Author's Note:**

> I've spelt checked and grammar checked like a boss on this written part because even though I spelt checked last time, there were still some mistakes. If there are any grammatical errors, spelling mistakes or mistakes with names then please let me know.
> 
> A reminder that this is a part of a social media au on Twitter, but it's fine to be read as a one-shot. My Twitter is ughwwx if you would like to check out the au or yell at me for a bit.  
> Please don't yell, I'm very sleepy and it's currently very stormy here in the great ol UK.  
> I usually write in noncaps and make spelling mistakes like no other since I'm too lazy to correct myself, but for written parts, I'm blessing everyone with my full collection of spelling, grammar and just in general craziness. You're welcome.
> 
> Very sorry if the characters are OOC, I tried getting them as close as I could to the actual characters but me being me, I wanted to change things up and make them more relatable.

[ _[That's Pretty Gay, But Okay]_ ](https://twitter.com/ughwwx/status/1210464153518915584?s=20)

_"Okay, see you soon Wei Ying.."_

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“Fuck… fuck… what do I wear? Today of all days! Why didn’t I sort my outfit out when I had more time? Like yesterday for example.." Wei Wuxian mutters, glancing at the time on his phone before tossing it away and watching it land on top of the rumpled red and black covers of his double bed. The time read exactly 9:35 am, he approximately had 19 minutes to make his way to meet his long time crush Lan WangJi at the Lotus' city pier docklands. Where they'd meet up, catch a boat and be stuck there for at least two hours or less. Well, not necessarily stuck since the boat would be moving through the large body of water. He gives a slight chuckle before pushing his fingers into his hair as the smile is wiped from his face. What would he say? What if he messed up??

The dark-haired male gives a short groan before sighing and turning to glance at his reflection in the full-length mirror. Long brown hair that curls at the ends, soft brown eyes with small shadows underneath from being up late on most nights (the aloof male who had unknowingly captured his heart would definitely comment on that at some point today) and plump rosy lips which he nibbled at gently. It was a constant habit. Anxiety washed over him like a cold, sickly feeling blanket. Of course, he wanted to look nice and presentable. Of course. If Lan Zhan was going to be there then obviously.  
“What am I going to wear?” he whines out, pouting and watching as his reflection pouts back, shoulders lifting slightly before huffing out a sigh.

Tearing his eyes away from his mirrored self, he moves over to the wardrobe, pulling the doors open quickly before delving in and picking out some blue button-up jeans and a long, thin silky white robe with accents of the stitched silvery-white thread forming a pair of flowing clouds and trailing sleeves.  
Would it be considered normal to wear such a thing nowadays? Even if he'd spent two months of the summer for the past few years dressed in the regulation clan uniform… And even if most Lotus and Gusu residents still wore robes. He stares down at the robe, eyes roving over its snowy colour. Cloud recesses were known and have always been known for wearing the colour white with shades of blue and silver; he’d turned his nose up at the colour when he’d first seen the uniform that the disciples and teachers wore. Associating it with funerals and mourning. Most of the disciples and members of the clan carried on as if someone had died anyway.

That was until one day, he’d been sitting in the shade of a weeping willow tree and drinking Gusu’s famous Emperors Smile, when he’d suddenly caught sight of an angel dressed in white, long straight brown hair and a beautiful face, looking as if it had been cut from the finest of jade glass, yet devoid of any emotion. The appearance of such a fine creature caused him to choke and splutter, spilling the clear liquor down his chin and his snowy white-clad chest.

_Dang._

_The famous Lan WangJi, the second Jade Twin. Great things were expected of him and in his many years, he'd accomplished many things. To say Wei Wuxian was captivated wouldn’t be enough. He was enthralled. The last few times he'd been here to study, the second Jade Twin had never made an appearance. Jiang Cheng said it had something to do with secluded meditation. He'd just shrugged it off, not really caring for someone he hadn't met before. But... Who knew that this man was so beautiful? And even as he came to a halt and slowly turned to look over at the gobsmacked male, light eyes hard and flitting from him to the half-empty bottle of Emperors Smile still tightly clutched in his hand, those very eyes suddenly filled with sudden irritation._

_Wei Wuxian could do nothing but stare and gulp. Mouth suddenly bone dry and mind echoing with one thought. “Shit, I'm in love.”_  
_Lan WangJi had moved closer, snowy white robes flaring out as he approached._

_“Wei Wuxian.”_

_A deep voice. Thrumming deeply like a guqin. Cold and strong._

_He gulped, his mind chanting, "Top me. Top me. Top me. Top me."_

_“Um.. y-yeah. Hi. That’s me. Aha.”_

_“Alcohol is forbidden in the Cloud Recesses.”_

_“It... it is? I didn't know that... I... Do you want some? It’s just us here, no one can tell on us..”_

_“Trying to bribe your way out? Another rule is broken. Double guilty.”_

That had probably been the best two months of his life. Even if he’d been without his phone, he’d still had his friends there and his newly found crush. Even if he'd been punished regularly like he usually was when he went to study there, at least Lan WangJi would be there awaiting him in the Cloud Recesses library pavilion, silent and cold as the unruly male copied out the Gusu Lan Sect rules over and over.  
Despite Lan Zhan’s frosty and aloof nature, he thought that they’d bonded. Well, 'bonded' being that he hadn't stabbed him to death with his sword which seemed to go everywhere with him. Even if Wei Wuxian was annoying. But yes, they'd bonded. Especially on the final day of his summer spent completing studies in the Cloud Recesses, when Lan Zhan had handed him the snowy white robe with the familiar silver stitching and the blue cloud emblem on the right shoulder, eyes slightly downcast. “ _Keep this. As a memory. You look good in it.” Wei Wuxian had smiled and laughed, noticing the gentle red tinge on the tips of the male's ears but deciding not to read too much into it. "Awh, are you gonna miss me that much? Maybe you should come and visit Yunmeng." he'd teased, giving a rather cocky grin and laughing gently. Lan Zhan had glared at him, eyes steely. "I will not go," before stalking off and leaving a rather frosty chill behind._

On the outside, he had been laughing but on the inside, he was a mess and a half. Screaming internally would fit the saying. Even more so after Lan Zhan's refusal. Every single offer to come to hang out back in Lotus and pick lotus pods was met with a refusal. It had honestly started to wear on the brunettes nerves and he also began to wonder how he could have a crush on such a character. Closed off, stone-faced and boring. Yet he knew there was a lot more going on under the surface. Yet he wanted to understand Lan WangJi and become hopefully friends or something close to that. Yet his heart still seemed to call for its captors' name with every beat.

_He'd given a sigh, shaking his head and shrugged; turning back to smile at Nie Huaisang, who had decided to hide behind his fan, and his brother Jiang Cheng, who crossed his arms and pressed his lips into a straight line, frowning slightly. "I don't know why you even bother with him. It's obvious that he hates you." Wei Wuxian had shrugged once more, smile bright and turning mischievous as he wrapped an arm around Jiang Cheng's shoulder, leaning against him as he spoke in a sickly sweet voice. "Don't worry, little brother. I'm still your BEST friend!! No need to be jealous!" Jiang Cheng shoved him off, crossing his arms once more and rolling his eyes, fighting a smile. He'd never really liked physical contact, only giving things like hugs and pats on the back or punches when they were necessary, Wei Wuxian enjoyed messing with his brother. Nie Huaisang laughed at their antics before he sighed and snapped his fan shut. "I can't wait to be at home again, I've missed my phone and pretty things. Though it will be a shame to leave here. The structure is something…" Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes, "Give it a week or two and you'll have forgotten all about the Cloud Recesses and move onto something else, like poetry or fan making. How has your brother not said anything about all of this?"_

_Nie Huaisang let out an anxious titter of laughter, resting the tip of his closed fan over his cheek as he looked over at the slightly amused looking male. "Let's just say that he's very busy with his role as a worldwide famous chef and never actually being in the country when I need him_ _. But… ahaha.. when he's free, he does have a bit of a nag at me about where I should be directing my interests. Like learning how to fight and cook with a saber, or just cook in general and talk politics…_ "

_"How's the politics going?" Wei Wuxian asked, raising an eyebrow in question._

_He lowered the fan as his eyes flitted over to Wei Wuxian, riddled with sudden panic and anxiety. "I don't know. I don't know. I don't know anything. I really don't know," he yelped out, shaking his head and waving his hands in front of him. Jiang Cheng snickered, "Oh you'll be an amazing leader one day. I can just see it now." He let out a pained grunt as Wei Wuxian dug him on his side and he retaliated with a punch to the male's arm. The male winced, "Aiya! So violent!"_

_Jiang Cheng scoffed, rolling his eyes once more before he grabbed ahold of Wei Wuxian's upper arm and dragged him in the direction of where Jiang Fengmian and sister Yanli was waiting; and leaving behind a Nie Huaisang who looked slightly dejected, sighing before his eyes flit over the two struggling males. Lingering ever so slightly._

_-_

Wei Wuxian blinks, glancing down at the robes which are now clutched to his chest.

Would it _really_ be appropriate?

Swallowing thickly and cheeks warmer than normal after the fleeting memory of days and weeks spent in a circular, window-filled pavilion. Dappled in the moving shadows of a large Davidia involucrata, white perianth leaves fluttering like wings. The sounds of an ink-filled brush against soft, smooth paper and the slow flipping of pages of a book breaking through the peaceful silence. He remembered it had been a poetry book that the stoic male had been reading. The distinctive fragrant scent of sandalwood clung to the air. Soft, warm, smooth and creamy. Spiritually cleansing. And his eyes when Wei Wuxian had called his name. "Lan Zhan!" Brown eyes lined with gold the closer you look. The deep brown of the winter. Yet full of the golden warmth of summer.

He makes a choked sound before dropping the garments of clothing onto the springy mattress. "Enough is enough," he whispers as he closes his eyes, rubbing at his cheeks which are now burning and hoping to chase away the blush that had crept onto the apples of his cheeks and the tip of his nose. "Stop getting so caught up in the past." He gives a shaky breath before opening his eyes once more and nodding to himself. It was time to get ready. And he only had ten minutes left to do so.

The journey from the house located in the center of Lotus to Lotus' pier docklands takes precisely twenty-five minutes on foot for Wei Wuxian. He sighs as he glances down at his phone. 9:53 am. Maybe he'd be able to make it if he ran? There would be no point in taking the light rail, it would be crowded at this hour with students heading to school and the rest of Lotus' residents heading to work or heading home to sleep after a long night shift. He didn't fancy being squished up against the door with zero guarantees of a seat. Or even having to wait for one light rail after the other until there's enough space to get on. He shook his head and picked up the pace, occasionally glancing at the time on his phone. What he would give to own a bike and be able to ride from place to place and arrive on time instead of having to be late. Though if he was to get on the light rail it would drop him off at the market square which is rather close to the docklands. It would also save him from walking and feeling exhausted. He glances down at his phone screen once more. 9:56 am.

Light rail it is.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Wei Wuxian smiles as he gazes at the stoic looking male in amusement, watching as his sable eyes widen slightly at the sudden appearance of the candyfloss bunny being presented to him like a bouquet. A bouquet of very fluffy flowers. On a stick… With fluffy ears… How odd... Despite him falling over in his haste to get to Lan Zhan, he had made sure to keep it far from the ground. He'd paid for it with the male in mind and didn't want to ruin it before he had the chance to present it to him. He was also glad that Lan Zhan had been standing with his back turned a small distance away. It saved him the embarrassment, even if a few passerby's had seen and laughed or frowned at him as he quickly got up and brushed himself off, checking the candy floss cloud over quickly.

"Wei Ying.." he murmurs out, the tips of his ears flushing a warm pink as he gently and nervously plucks it from his hand, their fingers brushing ever so slightly. Even if it was a small touch, it was enough to send a jolt of electricity through both of them, leaving them both tingling slightly. A spark.

Huh…

"Aha... This… this is an apologetic gift… I was running late and didn't see fit to turn up without something… Aha.. my siblings and I do that a lot…" Wei Wuxian mumbles out, pushing his lips together and letting out a nervous chuckle, lowering his eyes to the Beachwood slate bridge. "I also remembered that you like bunnies so… tada!" It had been the first idea of a gift that had passed through Wei Wuxian's mind. And whenever he did think of the male (which was a lot), he also thought of fluffy, snowy white rabbits. But he was never going to admit that to his crush or anyone.

_Never._

Lan WangJi lifts his fond gaze from the white candy floss bunny to look over at Wei Wuxian, rosebud lips slightly parted and eyes sparkling and filled with warmth.

_"Wei Ying…"_

Wei Wuxian lifts his gaze at the voice that seemed to be rather breathless, and all of a sudden it's like his mind has suddenly gone blank. Like he cannot form a coherent thought anymore. His heartbeat picks up and his cheeks flood with gentle colour.

Yeah, I'm gay and love only this man.

It feels like a part of him has surely forgotten how ethereal and beautiful Lan WangJi is. How much of an angel he really did look like. It was just like the first day he'd laid eyes on the younger of the Jade Twins. The sun had been shining just as bright that day, illuminating his snowy white robes. The light reflecting on his face and making him seem like he was positively glowing. Yes. Glowing. Yet there was something different in his gaze this time. Something warmer. Full of emotion that he couldn't seem to identify as he gazed at Wei Wuxian. Plump lips still parted. Almost an essence of a smile on them. And his cheeks held a gentle pink glow to them.

Cute. Adorable. Beautiful. What word could possibly describe the creature that stood before him?

Yes. I'm in love.

"Y-y…yeah?" he chokes out, fiddling with the wide sleeves of his white robes.

"Thank you… Wei Ying…"

Wow. He must really like bunnies…

Wei Wuxian chuckles, breaking into a wide grin. "No problem, Lan Zhan. What are friends for, huh?" Something in Lan WangJi's gaze shifts slightly and he looks away, focusing once again on the bunny. Disappointment? He presses his lips together and clears his throat, the pink glow in his cheeks fading. "The boat is waiting. Shall we go?" Wei Wuxian gives a nod, "Sure. I must admit I'm a tad bit excited about going back to Cloud Recesses." Lan WangJi rolls his eyes. "Yes, to break the rules once more." "Ah, now that's where I have to say that you're wrong." Lan WangJi throws him a stoic look before turning and making his way over to one of the docks where a rather extravagant, traditional Chinese boat with a large cabin sits in the deep water.

"YOU'RE technically the one breaking the rules here, WangJi-Xiong," Wei Wuxian replies in a sing-song tone as he follows after him and steps onto the boat. Once they're both on the boat and seated opposite each other on the plush red seats inside the large wooden cabin, Lan WangJi gives a curt nod to the helmsman who moves to untie the rope securing the boat to the dock. The boat gives a slight lurch.

"What do you mean by that?" he asks, eyeing him questioningly. "Well, alcohol is forbidden in the Cloud Recesses," Wei Wuxian states matter-of-factly. "And what are you, the great Hanguang-Jun doing? Boarding a boat on your way back to Gusu with the great YiLing Patriarch and planning to pick up the finest wine that all of Gusu has to offer, Emperor's Smile. Then waltz your way back into the Cloud Recesses and drink it with said YiLing Patriarch. Now, what would ol' Uncle Lan Qiren have to say about that? Huh?"

Lan WangJi rolls his eyes once more, the essence of a smirk on his lips. "You make it sound like you're famous. YiLing Patriarch." "Hey! I'm famous on Twitter. That's not the point. Quit trying to change the subject," Wei Wuxian snaps back, pouting slightly. Lan WangJi stares at him for a few seconds, eyes flitting to his pouty lips before flitting back up to his eyes. "Famous? On Twitter?"

"Yes! I'll show you," he answers, digging into the chest pocket of his white robes to pull out his slightly beaten up iPhone, unlocking it quickly and navigating onto the twitter application. He gets up and moves across to the other side of the cabin, sitting down next to Lan WangJi who shifts slightly, the tips of his ears turning slightly pink at Wei Wuxian being so close.

"See? there are lots of people who follow me that agree with my values and opinions," Wei Wuxian says, passing Lan WangJi his phone so he can see his twitter profile.

"Hm."

"I even managed to get blocked by a bunch of politicians because of my opinions, now that's an achievement," he says, grinning widely. "Shameless," Lan WangJi mutters out, passing the phone back and edging away.

"Oh c'mon, don't be like that."

"What are these 'values and opinions' of yours?"

Wei Wuxian draws nearer once more to Lan WangJi's ever-growing discomfort or embarrassment. Either one of the two. "To do what is right and just, and help others who are in need or in danger regardless of what others have to say, neat huh?" his grin broadens and he gives a satisfied smile. "As well as that summoning demons and having them do your bidding is the coolest thing."

"Mn. That last one, I disapprove. Too bad I do not see a verification badge. But okay, you're 'famous', Mr kpop stan."

"Ouch. Okay, Mr 16.3k-and-all-I-tweet-about-is-my-rabbits," he grumbles out, pouting and looking away. "At least it's more than what you have," Lan WangJi retorts. "And my bunnies deserve to be tweeted about."

"Isn't being boastful against the Gusu Lan sect rules?"

"Hmph. Who cares about followers anyway."

"That's not the point. Quit changing the subject."

"Boring."

"Lan Zhan! We're getting Emperor's Smile, stop being grumpy," Wei Wuxian whines out, poking at him. "I feel like this is the only reason you agreed to come back with me," Lan WangJi answers, turning to look out the window and watch the scenery slowly pass by.

I hope it's not. I've been really excited about seeing you.

"Huh? No, it's not just the Emperor's Smile. It's bunnies too." He exits the app and turns the screen off, pocketing the phone once more.

"Mn." Lan Wangji's shoulders relax slightly and he gives a quiet sigh, turning back to look over at Wei Wuxian. He looks up and blushes slightly, only just realising how close they are. "You… You sound like you don't believe me." He quickly moves back slightly, hoping it doesn't look rude.

"Hmph… Emotionally invested?" Lan WangJi asks, glancing away to look out the window once more.

"Of course. Bunnies are cute. And taste yummy too."

He makes a choked noise and eyes Wei Wuxian reproachfully, seeing that he's staring at him and looking serious. His fists clench slightly and he opens his mouth to speak. "You–!"  
Wei Wuxian bursts out laughing, shaking his head and grinning at the displeased looking male. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding."

Lan WangJi lets out a loud tut and turns away. Despite the conversation they'd just had, a comfortable silence fell only interrupted by the sound of water sloshing against the sides of the boat and the helmsman whistling to himself.


End file.
